Club Penguin Times
reading The Club Penguin Times.]] Club Penguin Times (formerly known as The Penguin Times before September 2007) is Club Penguin's local newspaper, which comes out every Friday. It used to come on Thursday. It is one of the sources of information. Aunt Arctic is its editor-in-chief, as well as its formal help columnist. On November 18, 2010, the newspaper got a new look. Now, there are only two pages and you have to scroll. You can count on the Penguin Times to keep you informed and entertained at the same time every Thursday. From party information to riddles, the Penguin Times has got it all covered. The Penguin Times is the only known formal tabloid and island news source. The Newsletter is also produced by the Club Penguin Times. Its headquarters is the Club Penguin Times News Office, and it replaced the Book Room in June 2012 just after the Marvel Super Hero Takeover. Sections celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times.]] *'A' section (featured stories): ** Top stories *'B' section (regular features): ** Ask Aunt Arctic ** Secrets *'C' section (Extras): ** Jokes ** Riddles ** Upcoming Events *'D' section (Notices): ** Submit your Content Note: The Reviewed by You Section was moved to the What's New Blog in May 2009, and the Technical News Section was moved to the What's New Blog in February 2006 as it is more close to the real life more than the game. Also, after the new look of issue #266, the CP team removed poetry, puzzles, and comics sections. In Focus Tours Starting in issue #125 up to #253, a section called In Focus began running in the Club Penguin Times, here is a list of every topic discussed of In Focus: *Issue 125: Ski Lodge *Issue 126: The Lighthouse *Issue 127: Snow Forts & Ice Rink *Issue 128: Secret Rooms *Issue 129: Night Club *Issue 130: Pizza Parlour *Issue 131: Beach + Dock *Issue 132: Ski Village + Mountain *Issue 133: Forest *Issue 134: Underground *Issue 135: Stage *Issue 136: Coffee Shop *Issue 137: Igloos *Issue 138: Shopping *Issue 139: Pet Shop *Issue 140: Sports *Issue 141: Ski Lodge (2nd Time) *Issue 142: Migrator *Issue 143: Jobs *Issue 144: Race *Issue 145: Vehicles *Issue 146: Cuisine *Issue 147: Jet Pack Adventure *Issue 148: Plaza *Issue 149: A Waddle Down Memory Lane *Issue 150: A Waddle Down Memory Lane (2nd Time) *Issue 151: Aqua Grabber *Issue 152: Night Club (2nd Time) *Issue 153: Surf's Up *Issue 154: Serious Sledding *Issue 155: Fall Fair *Issue 156: Secret Rooms (2nd Time) *Issue 157: Puffles *Issue 158: Relaxing *Issue 159: Halloween Party *Issue 160: Coffee Shop *Issue 161: Forest (2nd Time) *Issue 162: Secret Rooms (3rd Time) *Issue 163: Pizza Parlor (2nd Time) *Issue 164: Ski Hill (2nd Time) *Issue 165: Coins For Change *Issue 166: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (2nd Time) *Issue 167: Ski Lodge (3rd Time) *Issue 168: Forest (3rd Time) *Issue 169: Underground (2nd Time) *Issue 170: Shopping (2nd Time) *Issue 171: Race (2nd Time) *Issue 172: Dojo *Issue 173: Surf' Up (2nd Time) *Issue 174: Puffles (2nd Time) *Issue 175: Puffles (3rd Time) *Issue 176: The Migrator (2nd Time) *Issue 177: The Stage (2nd Time) *Issue 178: Cuisine (2nd Time) *Issue 179: Fairy Fables *Issue 180: Action Plays *Issue 181: April Fools Party *Issue 182: Vehicles (2nd Time) *Issue 183: Sports (2nd Time) *Issue 184: Serious Sledding (2nd Time) *Issue 185: Shopping (3rd Time) *Issue 186: Haunting of Viking Opera *Issue 187: Relaxing (2nd Time) *Issue 188: Cuisine (3rd Time) *Issue 189: Migrator (3rd Time) *Issue 190: Card Jitsu *Issue 191: Fairy Fables (2nd Time) *Issue 192: Aqua Grabber (2nd Time) *Issue 193: Surf's Up (3rd Time) *Issue 194: Pizza Parlor (3rd Time) *Issue 195: Ruby and the Ruby *Issue 196: Backstage *Issue 197: Night Club (3rd Time) *Issue 198: Igloos (2nd Time) *Issue 199: Cuisine (4th Time) *Issue 200: A Waddle down Memory Lane (3rd Time) *Issue 201: Jet Pack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 202: Soccer *Issue 203: The Migrator (4th Time) *Issue 204: Dojo (2nd Time) *Issue 205: Penguins that Time Forgot *Issue 206: Secret Rooms (4th Time) *Issue 207: Jobs! (2nd Time) *Issue 208: Forest (4th Time) *Issue 209: A Waddle down Memory Lane (4th Time) *Issue 210: Card-Jitsu (2nd Time) *Issue 211: Spooky Tours *Issue 212: Ski Village and Mountain (Heights!) *Issue 213: Coffee Shop (2nd Time) *Issue 214: Norman Swarm has been Transformed *Issue 215: Puffle Paradise *Issue 216: Card-Jitsu Fire *Issue 217: Coins for Change (2nd Time) *Issue 218: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (3rd Time) *Issue 219: The Night Club (4th Time) *Issue 220: Relaxing (3rd Time) *Issue 221: Serious Sledding! (3rd Time) *Issue 222: Aqua Grabber (3rd Time) *Issue 223: Fairy Fables (3rd Time) *Issue 224: Underground Areas *Issue 225: Vehicles (3rd Time) *Issue 226: Catchin' Waves *Issue 227: Puffle Party *Issue 228: The Plaza *Issue 229: The Dojo *Issue 230: Race *Issue 231: The Forest and Cove *Issue 232: Action plays *Issue 233: Warmest places *Issue 234: Sizzling sports *Issue 235: Ski Lodge (4th Time) *Issue 236: Night Club (5th Time) *Issue 237: Jetpack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 238: Card-Jitsu Fire (2nd Time) *Issue 239: Coffee Shop (3rd Time) *Issue 240: Catchin' Waves (2nd time) *Issue 241: Cuisine (5th time) *Issue 242: Puffle Paradise *Issue 243: Ruby and the ruby (2nd time) *Issue 244: Serious Sledding! (4th time) *Issue 245: Migrator (5th time) *Issue 246: Aqua Grabber (4th time) *Issue 247: Ski Village and Mountain (2nd time) *Issue 248: Soccer (2nd time) *Issue 249: Jetpack Adventure (3rd Time) *Issue 250: Relaxing (4th Time) *Issue 251: Catchin' Waves (3rd Time) *Issue 252: Puffles (4th Time) *Issue 253: Card-Jitsu (3rd Time) News Flash News Flash is a new section added to the newspaper after the 2011 makeover. It replaces In Focus section. This section tells whats currently happening in the island. *Issue 266: Sensei's spotted in Ninja Hideout *Issue 267: Rare Stamps *Issue 268: New Mystery Paychecks (EPF paychecks). *Issue 269: Rockhopper spotted in the telescope. *Issue 270: Coins for Change Stamps *Issue 271: Gift Postcards *Issue 272: Rockhopper Has Departed Club Penguin *Issue 273: EPF Exposure *Issue 274: Join the EPF *Issue 329: The Migrator has been spotted in the telescope at the Beacon! *Issue 330: Shiver me timbers! *Issue 331: Avast! *Issue 332: Puffle-fan fashions have arrived at the Gift Shop! *Issue 333: The Puffle Catalog has new hats and snacks for your puffles . Check them out in the Pet Shop ... or in the comfort of your home. *Issue 337: A new Penguin Style catalog is out at the Gift Shop. Check out the new outstanding outfits while supplies last! *Issue 338: The latest Igloo Catalog is here! Go wild with new Earth Day-inspired igloo items... just don't scratch the furniture! Check them out in your igloo. *Issue 350: The Destructobot is defeated! The huge machine has been taken to the EPF Custody. "I think we're going to turn it into a toaster," one secret agent commented. Latest 'Upcoming Events' Section Aug. 23 Captain's Coming! Rockhopper returns with unruly riches! Be there when the party ERUPTS! Aug. 30 Smoothie Smash! A splash of citrus! A berry burst! A NEW game is coming to the Coffee Shop! Get set for a truly turbulent tropical adventure on Aug. 23! Find the collectable pin! Hidden now until August 22. Next pin hidden: August 23-September 5. Milestone Issues .]] *Issue 8 started printing in color. *Issue 100 was released on September 13, 2007. *Issue 150 was released on August 28, 2008. *Issue 200 was released on August 13, 2009. *Issue 250 was released on July 29, 2010. *Issue 266 had the first 2 page newspaper. *Issue 300 was released on July 21, 2011 *Issue 350 was released on July 5th 2012 Secrets *Sometimes, if you mouse over the word "Jokes" or "Poetry", Extra jokes would pop up. This is a hidden secret, just like Aunt Arctic's hidden sunglasses. Many penguins do not know about this. Trivia 's Old News.]] *In Issue #233 and #285, Rookie took over Aunt Arctic's Place in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section cause of the April Fools Party. *The name is a parody of various newspapers named "The *towns name* Times". *In issue 129 The Club Penguin Times announced that in issue 130 Aunt Arctic is going to be the chief of The Club Penguin Times. *In Issue #266, the Club Penguin Times got a new design. *Issue #267 was released on November 24, 2010 (a Wednesday, not a Friday,) for no reason known. (possibly because Card-Jitsu Water was released on the same day) *The games in the Old version of the newspaper didn't return on the new version. *The Club Penguin Times is now released every Thursday. *The reason why Club Penguin changed to design is to focus and work on parties and other items. The old newspaper is long that the CP Team needs more time. This is probably some parties or events are launched late. *In one of the newspapers it said Enormous Paycheck Frenzy stood for EPF. *The PSA used to hide messages in the Penguin Times. *In Issue 315 "Ask Aunt Arctic" was replaced with "Ask Sensei" and ran all November *In Issue 330, 331, and 332, "Ask Aunt Arctic" was replaced with '"Ask Captain Rockhopper".'' This is due to the release of Rockhopper's Quest *Issue 331 is released on a Friday instead of the usual Thursday (24th February 2012), probably due to the release of Rockhopper's Quest on Friday. The pin is also released on Friday. *In issue 333 "Ask Aunt Arctic" was replaced with "Ask PH" because of the Puffle Party 2012. *They've currently started having characters submit articles and secrets to the newspaper. *The newspaper mentioned about the rumored Abominable Snow Puffle, the Meteor Puffle, and the Golden Puffle. *For the Marvel Super Hero Takeover one page was regular with the superhero sign supporting superheroes and police officers, while the other page was green and supported super villains and bank robbers. *When you see a penguin reading the newspaper in-game, you can see that the title in the newspaper is "Daily Report" instead of :The Club Penguin Times and also seen that the reader is holding the old type of newspaper, where CP forgot to update the .swf files of newspaper reading after the newspaper changed it's look in 2010. *In Issue 348 in the section "Ask Aunt Arctic", Aunt Arctic said: "I could be the leader of an elite squad of super penguins protecting the island from evil." This was in reply to the question, "Are you secretly a Super Hero?" It turns out that she was only joking with her answer. *Sometimes after an Igloo Decorating contest, the Club Penguin Times will show the winners. Gallery Icons NewNewsNew.png Newspaper icon.png|Already Read Paper Issues File:CPT015-01.jpg|The cover of the 15th Issue of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-22.jpg|A page from issue 22 of The Penguin Times. File:Newspaper_Issue_35_Front_Page.png|The cover of issue 35 of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-45.jpg|The cover of issue 45 of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-49.jpg|The cover of issue 49 of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-53.png|A page from 'Ask Aunt Arctic' in issue 53 of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-61.jpg|A page from issue 61 of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-71.jpg|An upcoming events page from issue 71 of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-84.jpg|An advertisement page from issue 84 of The Penguin Times. File:Issue-100.jpg|A page from issue 100 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-106.jpg|The cover of issue 106 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-112.jpg|The cover of issue 112 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-118.jpg|A page from issue 118 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-126.jpg|The cover of issue 126 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-130.jpg|A poem by Happy77 in issue 130 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-140.jpg|A PSA message hidden in issue 140 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-148.jpg|Rory and Rookie talking about the Penguin Games in issue 148 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-150.png|A page from the 'In Focus' section from issue 150 in The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-167.png|The cover of issue 167 of The Club Penguin Times. 171issue.PNG|The cover of issue 172 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-190.png|The start of 101 Days of Fun in issue 190 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-200.png|The cover of issue 200 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue237.PNG|The cover of issue 237 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-266.png|The cover of issue 266 of the newly designed Club Penguin Times. Newspaper Issues *Issue #35 *Issue #142 See also *Newsletter *Aunt Arctic SWF External Links *All Penguin Times issues Category:Printed Media Category:Aunt Arctic Category:News